


A Night Out

by sleepyybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, draco and harry - Freeform, pansy and hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: I mean, how long can it possibly take for Harry and Draco to realize what their feelings really are?IN PROGRESS





	A Night Out

Piles of Harry’s clothes were strewn across his bed. He furrowed his brow in frustration as he feverishly continued pulling clothes out of his trunk.   
“What are you looking for, mate?” Ron asked, slightly alarmed by his anger.   
“My favorite hoodie! You know, the yellow one?” Harry turned to face his best friend.   
“Ah, the ferret’s downstairs.” Ron raised his eyebrows.  
“Excuse me?”  
“There’s a skinny, blond ferret down in the Gryffindor common room and he’s wearing a yellow hoodie.” Ron shrugged.   
“That prick!” Harry yelled, fuming.   
“Well, I’ll be studying down there with Hermione.” and with that, he swung around and started down the stairs, whistling cheerfully.   
Harry was left alone in the chamber. He whipped his wand out and flew his clothes back into his trunk. Clenching his wand, he thundered down the stairs. 

“Malfoy!” he shrieked.   
“Potter,” he drawled, spread out on a couch. Ron and Hermione looked up from their positions across the room.   
“That’s my sweater you’re wearing!” Harry exclaimed.   
“What, do you think it looks bad on me?” he grinned. A barely visible blush creeped onto Harry’s cheeks.   
“I- I- just give it back!” his knuckles were white as he tightened his grip on the wand.   
“Or what?” Malfoy sat up a little, smiling.   
“I’ll hex you, that’s what!” Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy.  
“No, you wouldn’t.” Malfoy sneered, but a note of worry flitted into his voice. Harry jumped towards him, yanking the sweater upwards but Malfoy rolled away, just in time. Harry stumbled forward, falling onto the taller boy, still scrabbling for the sweater.   
“Get off of me, you villain!” he screeched.   
“Then take off my sweater, you stupid ferret!” Harry yelled back. Ron and Hermione attempted to hide their smiles, but all efforts were in vain. With one final yank, the sweater was lifted and snapped off of Malfoy. Harry whipped around, victorious, but his insult died on his tongue. Malfoy was strewn across the couch, completely shirtless, and his hair was soft and slightly mussed.   
“I have to go now, bye.” the words came rapid fire out of Harry’s mouth, but his eyes were locked on Draco, and his cheeks a flaming red. He opened his mouth one more time but no noise came out. He spun on his heel and ran up the stairs.   
Back down in the common room Draco could be heard muttering about a “stupid, arrogant prick” as he flounced out. 

“Well,” Hermione said. “Really.”   
“How oblivious can you be?” Ron mused. Hermione shot him a look.   
“You are not one to talk.” 

“Oh Pansy, it was mortifying. Although, I did notice him staring at me.” Draco moaned in his dorm.   
“How perfectly awful,” Pansy rolled her eyes.   
“It was! It really was! And, he called me… he called me a ferret.” Draco rolled over onto his stomach, frowning.   
“Well, you do look a little bit like one. And that time in fourth year when -” she broke off into giggles.   
“It isn’t funny,” Draco snapped.   
“It’s hilarious. Ferret! Oh that’s great,” she smiled down at him. One of her hands floated to his head, stroking his hair absentmindedly. Draco sighed and nuzzled to the touch. Suddenly, her hand stiffened. Draco sat up lazily.   
“What, what is it - Potter!” he yelped, and suddenly he had bolted up, fully alert.   
“I see you’ve put a shirt on.” Harry said testily.   
“What are you doing here?” he screeched, his normally pale face a bright red.   
“What were you doing in Gryffindor?” Harry’s eyes narrowed.   
“Why are you so mad?” Draco’s voice broke off, hurt.   
“I came to apologize but seeing as you’re so busy with your friend…” his voice trailed off.   
“Yes, just friends!” Draco began to see it from his point of view.   
“Close friends.” Harry was brimming with defensive anger.   
“Harry, I -” but he had already slammed the door, his black robes swishing away.   
“Ugh,” Draco moaned, sinking back down. 

“Hermione, can I talk to you?” Harry’s voice was higher than normal. She poked her head out from behind her door, slightly worried at his tone. She followed him out the doorway and they began strolling around an empty corridor when Harry turned to her.   
“Hermione, I think I’m gay.” the words rushed out of him in the span of half a second.   
“Oh, Harry.” and she hugged him tightly. When they broke apart his green eyes were glistening with tears.   
“Harry, what’s the matter?”   
“Well, I know this might come as a surprise, and seem really, weird, but I think… I think I might like Draco?” he rambled awkwardly. Hermione fought valiantly to keep the grin off her face.   
“So, what’s the problem?” she spoke caringly.   
“I went into the Slytherin common room and some girl was practically rubbing herself against him!” Harry’s stomach twisted into a knot.   
“What Slytherin girl?” she demanded, a funny expression growing on her face.   
“Oh, uh, I think her name is Pansy?” he looked up, perplexed at the fact that she was clearly trying to hide some intense emotion.  
“Uh, Hermione?”   
“What? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, Harry! Well, good luck with Draco, I just remembered I have something to attend to quickly! We can talk later.” her voice was high and shrill and something seemed very funny.   
“Hey, hey Hermione! What’s wrong?” he called after her, but it was no use. 

Harry left the Potions dungeon, scrambling up the steps to Charms class, but someone stopped him. A tall, thin, blonde someone.   
“Harry,” he began gently.   
“What do you want?” Harry asked uncomfortably.   
“I, uh, I realized what you thought was happening yesterday in the common room, and I wanted to tell you that isn’t like that. Not at all. She’s like a sister to me.”   
“Okay, great. So now I’m the idiot who gets way too emotional about things and isn’t it weird for me to act so possessive around you when we’re just friends and why do I care so much, and why do I act like I hate you one minute and the next I -” Harry rambled but was cut short by Draco holding up a hand.   
“Hey, It’s okay. I do it too.” he smiled softly up at Harry, who, despite his attempts, could not help but to return the gaze.   
“I brought you a gift,” Draco held up the box, a peace offering.   
“Thank you,” and Harry’s stomach was doing flips.   
“Well, er, I have to get to Charms.” he fidgeted awkwardly, holding the brightly wrapped box.   
“Oh, right! Well, see you later!” Draco blushed and ran down the hallway. 

“I wonder if it’s hexed, mate.” Harry held the box, sitting on his bed with Ron.   
“No, no…” Harry seemed to be thinking of someone else.   
“So Draco Malfoy just came up to you in the hallway, gave you this, and ran away?” Ron repeated the story he had been told. Harry had chosen to leave out the part where he yelled at Draco about his own faults.   
“Yes. Yes, that is exactly what happened.” Harry bit his lip.   
“Well, go on then. Open it!” Ron said excitedly. Harry undid the bow and gently opened the box. Inside was a chocolate snitch. Harry took it out, balancing it on his fingertips, marveling at the accuracy.   
“Woah, mate, that looks amazing.”   
Harry simply smiled. 

He smiled for the rest of the day. He smiled at everyone in his classes. He smiled during dinner and he smiled all night. He smiled because Draco and Pansy were just friends, they had both apologized, and Draco had given Harry a gift. He fell asleep with the grin still etched onto his face.

“You. Have. A. WHAT?” Draco shrieked.   
“See, this is why I hadn’t told you yet.” Pansy rolled her eyes, but she was secretly pleased on the inside.   
“You have a girlfriend. And you neglected to tell me all year.” Draco repeated. Pansy nodded.   
“God, I need a drink,” he moaned. Pansy shook her head, beaming.   
“So, who is she?” he shot up, grinning.   
“I’m not telling, right now.”   
“Excuse me? I told you about Harry, which is embarrassing as hell, and I don’t get to know anything about your mystery girlfriend?”  
“Well, for one thing, nobody else knows she’s not straight, and for another, it doesn’t seem like she’d be, you know, my type. I don’t want you to judge her. Or scare her off.”   
Draco recoiled, stunned. “Yes, I know I can be a total prick, but I’m not evil. I’m not cruel. If she hates me, then why are you dating her?” he spoke, clearly hurt by her.   
“She doesn’t hate you,” she quickly added.   
“This is ridiculous,” Draco hissed.   
“I tell you what, why don’t you come along on our next date.”   
“Really?” he screamed.   
“IF, and only if, you make it a double date. Meaning, you have to bring Potter.” she smiled slyly.   
“Excuse you, but that is ridiculous.” Draco spoke angrily.   
“Oh really? You and Harry have been pining for each other for eight years! I know you’ll both regret it if you leave Hogwarts without even trying.” Pansy raised her eyebrows.   
“I’ll think about it.” Draco said coolly, and with that, he swept out of the common room. 

“Hey, Malfoy!” Harry hurried after Draco as they exited McGonagall’s classroom and headed outside for lunch.   
“Potter.” Draco turned around, a smile creeping up his lips.   
“Would you, um, like to eat lunch with me?” Harry stood there, blushing. Draco took a sharp breath in.   
“Of course, Potter. As long as you don’t get your filthy muggle food anywhere near me.” he added quickly.   
“Sit down already.” Harry bit his lip, smiling. The conversation flowed easily between them and right as the lunch hour was almost up, Pansy walked by mouthing “double date” and Draco’s focuses immediately shifted.   
“So, Harry.” Draco began nervously.   
“You never call me Harry,” he said wondrously.   
“Oh, sorry-”   
“No, I like it. It’s cute.” he only seemed to register what he said after he said it, blushing a little.   
“Harry,” he began with a smile, “would you like to have dinner with me? Um, Friday night?”   
Harry sat there, blinking stupidly.   
“Yes! Wait, as friends or…?”   
“A date?” Malfoy could barely squeak it out.   
“Yes! Yeah, that would be great.” Harry stammered.   
“It’s a double date. Um, Pansy has a girlfriend and she won’t let me meet her unless I bring you, so…”   
“Oh.” Harry said in a small voice. He was feeling rather confused. Had Malfoy only asked him out just so he could meet this girl?   
“But, I would love it if we could, you know, do it again by ourselves?” Malfoy’s voice was trembling.   
“A date?” Harry’s voice rose.   
“Well, yes.”   
“Oh, of course!” Harry sighed in relief.   
“Well, goodbye. I’ve got Transfiguration. You do know your robes are tucked in, in the back, right? I assume that’s a new trend, Potter?” he sneered, and everything was right in the world. 

Friday night. Draco stood nervously in the bathroom, gelling his hair. He finally styled it the way he wanted and brushed his teeth one last time. He grabbed his wand and knocked on Pansy’s door. It swung open to reveal her tall, slim frame. Her short black skirt and black crop top perfectly complemented her dark hair which was chopped in a blunt bob right above her ears, and adorable bangs.   
“Leather boots?” he asked incredulously.   
“Is it too much?” she asked, blushing.   
“Is that another ear piercing?” he gawked, grinning.   
“Does it look like I’m trying too hard?” she wondered, nervously.   
“God, who is this girl? Is she some sort of kinky, punk-”   
“Jesus, how much cologne are you wearing?” she snapped back.   
“Okay, okay.” Draco stared at her angrily. And then he really looked. And he saw a scared little girl trying her hardest to look that badass chick she was inside, just a nervous teenage girl trying to impress her date.   
“You know what, Pansy?” he started.   
“What?” she looked down nervously, covering her chest and looking longingly at the coats. “You know what, maybe you’re right. It is too much, isn’t it? I shouldn’t have done this, oh no.” she fretted.   
“You know what,” he repeated. “This is the best you’ve ever looked. I mean, god damn! This girl is very, very lucky.” he smiled and grabbed his best friend’s arm. “Now, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm already halfway through the next chapter so it shouldn't be long. In the meantime, why don't you read my other Drarry fanfics or just anything I've written, really? 
> 
> check me out on insta - @crybaby_lg for melanie martinez content or @milk.peaches for my art


End file.
